


Where the Lovelight Gleams

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, OT3, homecomings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several years playing the Pro Leagues, Crow and Jack decide that it's time to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Lovelight Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



In all honesty, it's not surprising when Jack decimates the last of Crow's life points at the Winter Cup Duels in Norway. Disappointing, sure--Crow wanted the satisfaction of beating Jack in a show of skills, but he's known for a while now that Jack is fast outstripping every other duelist on the circuit. He wanted to be king, and he's getting there: the right way, this time. Crow's proud of him; he's happy to run after Jack, too, until the day he can finally say he beat the king. It's not the same as it was when Team Satisfaction broke apart and Jack left Satellite. Then, there was a gulf between them, filled with guilt and resentment. Now, Crow has the certainty that Jack will always come back.

He knows it in the way Jack just grumbles and locks the door behind him when he comes to his hotel room. He knows it in the way Jack doesn't do his customary protests when Crow kisses him, or pushes him over to the bed. Most of all, he knows it in the way Jack kisses him: hard and desperate and needy.

"I missed this," Crow says, as he's sinking down on Jack's cock. He clutches Jack's shoulders tightly and doesn't look away from him. He likes seeing Jack fall apart whenever they have sex--which is not often enough, these days. When the back of his thighs touch Jack's, he shudders and takes a moment to kiss him and just stay still.

"Move already," Jack says. There's no heat in his voice, though his fingernails are digging into Crow's hips.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment." Crow kisses him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth and fucking it slowly. "I missed you," he says when they pull apart and he finally starts moving, fucking himself on Jack.

Jack's mouth falls open rather unattractively. Crow thinks about kissing him again, to spare him the necessity of replying, but then his fingers tighten on Crow's hips and he says, "Me too."

Crow laughs. "Still as emotionally constipated as ever, huh?"

Jack growls and flips him over.

Afterwards, Crow lies on top of Jack and asks, "Do you ever think about going home?"

"Home?" Jack frowns.

"Don't be stupid. You know what I mean. Home. Neo Domino. Yusei."

At the mention of Yusei's name, Jack tenses. "I'm not going back until I become the best."

"News flash," Crow says, rolling his eyes. "You _are_ the best. I mean, you beat me, and I'm Crow-sama."

Jack sniffs. "That hardly means anything."

Crow slaps Jack's head, and he shouts. "Don't be a baby. That was a love tap. And you were being rude, too. You deserved it."

"You're the rude one! You hit me even though we just had sex." Jack says, rubbing his head and scowling.

"It's not like having sex makes you any less of a dumbass. And I was under the impression that you enjoyed a little roughness in bed." Crow smirks when Jack turns red. "But anyway, that's not the point. You haven't answered my question yet. Do you ever think about going home?"

"I _did_ answer it. I said, not until I become the best."

Crow sighs. "This isn't about beating Yusei. It's about...it's about just him. And us. You miss him, right?"

Jack's mouth thins.

"Jack..."

"Yes," Jack says on an exhale. "I miss...home."

If there's something else Crow is certain of, it's that he'll always be able to read Jack easily. Then again, most people could. He's more transparent than he thinks. Crossing his arms on Jack's chest, he says, "I was thinking about going back. You know, to stay."

"...okay."

He wants to push Jack out of the bed, but that requires too much effort, especially in his post-sex glow. "I'm trying to ask if you want to go back with me, idiot."

Jack scowls, turning his head to the side. "Why? Yusei doesn't need us both to come back."

Crow stares at him in disbelief. "Are you stupid? Of course he does. It wouldn't be right if only I came back." When Jack continues to scowl, he uncrosses his arms and rolls off him. Rubbing his forehead, he says, "We're a family, Jack. I thought you knew that by now. Dreams are important, and I'm glad that we got to go for ours. I mean, we still can, too. But...I want us to be together again.

There's a creak as Jack turns on his side. Crow turns on his side, too, so he can face Jack. His face is twisted up like it always is when he's thinking hard. Crow waits for him to talk, and finally, he asks, "Do you think Yusei misses us, too?"

Crow's not sure if that's endearment or exasperation welling up in him. It's hard to separate the two, sometimes, when it comes to Jack. Wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, he says, "If you haven't figured that out yet, you deserve to be number two forever."

"Hey!"

Crow kisses him before he can start yelling. When he's relatively sure that Jack won't wake up the rest of the hotel with his shouts, he pulls back. "Come on, king of riding duels," he says. "Let's go home."

*

Sometimes Yusei is glad that Crow isn't around. It's not that he doesn't miss him, or Jack; he wakes up every morning and walks down the stairs expecting to see the two of them arguing in the kitchen. But if Crow were still around, he would be on Yusei's case for the instant ramen cups scattered on his worktable, the blanket and pillow thrown haphazardly on the couch, and the bags under his eyes. He can just imagine what Crow would say: "Jack, pick Yusei up and carry him to bed. Yusei, don't even move until I tell you." And then he would make Yusei soup and spoon feed him in bed until Yusei protested and took the bowl from him. Jack would hover in the doorway, his usual scowl firmly in place.

Well, it's probably not a good idea to think about it too long. The house remains empty, and Yusei works into the early hours of the morning without anyone telling him to pack it up and get to bed. Nobody argues over the laundry, or the price of coffee, either. Jack doesn't stomp up the stairs, yelling at Crow that he favors Yusei over him. Yusei's lips twitch into a smile at the memory of Jack demanding tot know why Crow buys Yusei organic milk, while he never lets Jack buy his favorite brand of coffee.

He's in the middle of modifying a D-wheel for a customer when he glances at the clock and sees that it's four in the morning. He could probably keep working for a few more hours, but...he stifles a yawn with his hand. It's better to nap first. The diagrams are beginning to blur in front of him, so he shuts down the computers and walks over to the couch. If Crow were here, he'd yell at Yusei that his bed is there for a reason. But Crow is traveling around the world, the same as Jack. Yusei curls up on the couch and pulls the blankets over him. When Crow and Jack come back, he promises himself, he'll use the bed again.

*

The voices filter into his sleepy mind without really registering.

"You're useless! Go sit down at the table."

"I'm not use--"

"And lower your voice. Yusei's still sleeping."

"You were loud first!"

"Sit down, or I won't make your coffee for you."

There's the scrape of a chair, and then the sound of something frying in a pan. The smell of bacon follows soon after. It must be Crow and Jack, Yusei thinks, drawing the blanket over his head. A moment passes, and then he sits bolt upright. Crow and Jack--it can't be, they're supposed to be in Norway right now. Getting up, he shuffles over to the kitchen. He doesn't think he's imagining things, but it still doesn't make sense. Have they come back for a surprise visit?

When he gets to the kitchen doorway, he stops. Crow's standing at the stove, wearing the apron that Yusei kept folded away in a drawer even after he left. The coffee machine is on, and Jack sits at the table, eyeing it and drumming his fingers. It's like they've been there this entire time, just waiting for Yusei to wake up.

Jack finally looks away from the coffee machine and sees Yusei. His eyes widen, and he stiffens in the chair. "Yusei."

Crow turns around so quickly that he almost knocks the pan off the stove. "Yusei!" He runs over to Yusei and throws his arms around him. Yusei's knocked back a few paces, surprised, as always, by all the force contained in Crow's small frame.

"Hi," he says, arms tightening around Crow. He's not sure what to do with the fullness welling up in his chest. "Are you here to visit?"

Jack sniffs. "As if we would come back from Norway just to visit."

Yusei raises an eyebrow and looks to Crow for a clearer answer. Crow lets go of him and steps back a little. "We're back to stay," he says, a grin spreading across his face.

"Ah," he says. "...but what about the pro leagues?"

"I told you," Jack says, crossing his arms. He's still sitting stiff in the chair. "We didn't need to--"

"Shut up, Jack," Crow says cheerfully. He leans up on his toes and kisses Yusei. "We'll still be competing in the pro leagues, but we figured that we should sort of, you know, set up base here. So that we can always come home to you."

"Ah," he says again.

The smile on Crow's face falters a little. "You're happy with that, right? I mean, look at you. How much sleep have you been getting? Have you even been using your bed?"

"I am happy," Yusei says slowly. He's trying to find the right words, and it's like picking his way across a minefield. "I just don't want...you and Jack to give up on your dreams."

Jack's chair skids back as he gets up and marches over to Yusei and Crow. Looming over them, he says, "We're not giving up on anything. I still intend to beat you."

"And I still intend to beat Jack and teach him a lesson," Crow says. "Nobody's giving up on anything, Yusei. We just...wanted to be with you while we do it."

"Ah."

The smile's back in full force on Crow's face. "Is that all you have to say to us?"

"Ah. Well." He can feel an answering smile creep up on him.

Crow steps back to stand with Jack. "Well, maybe we should have made it more official." He spreads his arms wide and says, "We're home, Yusei. Do we get a welcome back hug or not?"

He takes a step forward, then two, and then Crow is in his arms, and he's reaching out until Jack's hand envelopes his. "Welcome home," he mumbles into Crow's neck. "I'm...really glad that you're both back."

"Jack was worried. He thought you wouldn't want us to come back."

"I was not worried!"

"He even cried a little--"

"Crow!"

Smiling against Crow's neck, Yusei squeezes Jack's hand. "I'm sure you didn't do anything so undignified, Jack."

They stand together for a moment, until the smell of bacon burning assaults their noses. "Oh, shit!" Crow yells and runs for the stove. He turns it off and stares mournfully down at the pan. "The bacon's ruined."

Yusei doesn't let go of Jack's hand as he walks over to the stove and laces his free hand with Crow's. "That's all right," he says. "We can eat later. Why don't we go back to sleep now?"

"On the bed," Crow and Jack say at the same time.

Yusei leans in to kiss Crow, and then Jack. "Yes," he says. "On the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the lyrics for "I'll Be Home for Christmas."


End file.
